It is known to install a bussed electrical center in a vehicle using multiple fasteners. The typical bussed electrical center includes multiple, separate, electrical connectors that engage terminals on a printed circuit board to distribute electrical power to various circuits in a vehicle wiring harness. Each of the separate electrical connectors typically use a separate fastener to maintain the interconnection between the electrical connector and the corresponding terminals on the printed circuit board. The bussed electrical is typically secured to a housing that is preinstalled on the vehicle using another, separate, primary, fastener that does not contribute to the interconnections between the electrical connector and the electrical terminals.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of an illustration of a prior art bussed electrical center 100. Three electrical connectors 124 illustrated in FIG. 1 are mated with corresponding electrical terminals located on a printed circuit board using three, separate, connector-fasteners 111 that engage captured nuts (not shown) located in the electrical connectors 124. A torque applied to the connector-fasteners 111 draws the electrical connectors 124 toward the printed circuit board until the electrical connectors 124 are mated with the corresponding electrical terminals on the printed circuit board. A separate fastener (not shown) is used to secure the bussed electrical center 100 to an outer housing, or splash shield, that is mounted to a vehicle.